The Hunter and The Hunted
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: A Demon makes the Halliwell's lives a living hell!


The Hunter and the Hunted  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed and the characters are owned by Spelling and The WB. All other characters are made up by me. The story contains some spoilers, so beware.  
  
A young man in his early twenties is staking out the Halliwell house early one morning. "I've planned for this to happen for a year now, and it's about to happen. The Halliwell's are going to pay. Oh yeah, they are going to pay," He said out loud, as he disappeared when an old woman walked by with her poodle. "What the hell?" she said. "Am I going nuts?" She shook her head. "No, it was just my imagination," she told herself, as she walked on.  
  
Before work, Paige sat on the bottom of the steps, wondering when she'd have the great love of her life like her sisters had found. Phoebe walked down the stairs and noticed that her baby sister was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She plops down next to Paige.  
  
"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked. She's so unhappy about something. I hope that I can help, she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh nothing," Paige said, as she propped her head up with her hand. Oh, how I wish that there was a guy for me, she thought to herself over and over again.  
  
"Come on now. I think we've lived with each other long enough to know when something's wrong," Phoebe said. It must be about a guy, she thought with a smile on her face.  
  
"Piper is happily married to Leo for 3 years. You, you married Cole." Paige said sarcastically, sulking. Not realizing it hurt her sister. Phoebe knew that Paige wasn't trying to hurt her, but it did hurt. Paige turned to see Phoebe's hurt expression.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Pheebs," Paige apologized. "That was a low blow. Forgive me. I shouldn't be taking my problems out on you." Damn, she's going to hate me, Paige thought.  
  
Phoebe turned to her sister as if Paige's comments didn't bother her. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Oh man, why did I have to lie to her? She must know that it still hurts to think about him. Oh Paige, I am sorry, Phoebe thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, but I intentionally hurt you because I was feeling bad," Paige again tried to apologized. Phoebe's gonna hate me, she thought to herself.  
  
"Paige, it's ok," Phoebe said, as she hugged Paige's. "It's really ok...You'll find someone. Don't push it to happen. Let it happen naturally." I didn't push it with Cole, and it did naturally happen. Damn it, I need to stop thinking about him. He's gone, she thought.  
  
Just then Piper and Leo orbed in kissing passionately, coming off a mini vacation.  
  
Paige and Phoebe both looked on. "Oh look, the love birds," Phoebe joked. "Their kissing." While smiling away Phoebe felt a ping in her heart. She was happy for her sister and her brother-in-law, but it just hurt seeing them happy, when she to could have been happy with Cole. STOP THINKING OF COLE, she thought.  
  
"Awwwww," Paige sighed. Awwwwwww, now that's the kind of love I'm looking for, she thought to herself.  
  
Piper broke the kiss to see that she and Leo had an audience. Leo was nibbling at Piper's neck still.  
  
"Leo," Piper said, as he continued. "Leo!" Don't stop Leo, really don't stop, she thought to herself.  
  
"What honey," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Though she wanted him to continue, but not with an audience. "Leo, stop," Piper said, as she pushed him back. "We've got an audience." With a big smile on herself, she thought, Oh my god. Why didn't we just orb into our room.  
  
Leo turned around to see that Paige and Phoebe were watching with big grins on their faces. He laughed it off. "Why didn't tell me they were here," he said, while smiling embarrassed.  
  
"I did," Piper said smiling back, embarrassed. Believe me, I did, she thought to herself.  
  
"Sorry Piper," Paige said, as she stood up. Oh, I really do want something like what they have, she thought.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Phoebe said, as Paige helped her to her feet. They are so cute, she thought to herself trying to forget what she and Cole had.  
  
Before Piper could say a word, a demon shimmered into the foyer. They turned quickly to see who they'd be fighting. He resembled Belthazor. Phoebe noticed it right away. She quickly looked to her sisters to see if they had noticed as well. They had noticed. Energy brewed from his hand in the form of a ball. He threw it towards The Charmed Ones. It had appeared in Paige's hand, and she threw it back him, grazing his arm. He threw another one as Piper froze him. It had knocked Leo into the sitting room.  
  
"LEO," Piper yelled. Leo, you better be ok, she thought.  
  
"It's ok. I'm ok. Go deal with the demon," Leo said trying to get up.  
  
Paige used her Telekinesis to open the door and Phoebe electrically stunned the demon out the door. As they walked toward the door, they noticed a girl running from across the street yelling.  
  
"Sir, you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, great," Piper said sarcastically.  
  
The demon was shaking off the stun as he was getting up. As the young girl come closer, the demon shifted to his human self smiling as he looked back at The Charmed Ones standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sir, you ok?" She asked once again, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Yes, I am," the man said.  
  
"Are you sure?" the young woman asked.  
  
"Oh, no," Phoebe said, as she stepped out side on the on the step. "Miss, please step away from him. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Please leave now before it's too late, she thought.  
  
The demon grabbed young girl and shimmered away as she was screaming.  
  
"Damn it," Piper said. What are we to do know are, she thought.  
  
"We've got a problem," Paige, "and I'm late for work." Wish I could stay and help, she thought.  
  
"You call in sick today! We've got an innocent to save," Piper demanded. Oh boy, do we ever, she thought.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Paige said, as she went to grab the cordless. Anything to have a day off, she thought.  
  
"Mr. Cowan, Paige here," she said into the phone. "I have a family emergency.Ok, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow early in the morning." I wonder if he believes me, since I'm always leaving early anyway, she thought as she hung up the phone. "I'm all set," Paige said.  
  
Piper and Phoebe had walked back inside. Leo had walked over to Piper.  
  
"Oh Honey," Piper said concerned. "Are you ok?" I hope he's ok, she thought.  
  
"I'm ok, Piper," Leo said.  
  
"Book of Shadows," Phoebe said. Oh, I hope that there's something there for us to work on, she thought.  
  
As they were walking up the stairs the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Paige said, walking back down the stairs to the front door, as her sisters and Leo went up to the attic. She opened the door to two good looking guys her age. Wow, she thought.  
  
"Hi," She said with a smile. HEL-LO, she thought.  
  
"Um, hi," said the young man with multicolor hair. "My girlfriend ran over here a few minute ago. Is she here now?"  
  
"Just a sec," Paige said as she closed the door. "PIPER, PHOEBE."  
  
Piper and Phoebe ran down the stairs. "Was it is, Paige," asked Piper. What is it now? She thought.  
  
"Um, that girl that was just here, well her boyfriend is looking for her now," Paige said. "What should I tell him?"  
  
Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Tell him anything, but get him out of here."  
  
"Let him in," Phoebe said. "Maybe they can help."  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said. "No, we will not risk this by letting in the girl's boyfriend."  
  
"Piper, we have to," Phoebe said. Yes we have to, she thought.  
  
"Oh, let him in, Paige," Piper said annoyed, as she walked back up stairs. Why do I always give in so easily, she thought?  
  
Paige opened the door, as Phoebe stayed near the stairs. "Sorry about that.Come right in," Paige said as she noticed the other man. HEL-LO, she thought with a smile. He looked back at her with a smile on his face. Oh wow, he noticed me, she thought as he checked her out.  
  
"So where is Ana," said the young man.  
  
"Is that your girlfriend," Phoebe asked, as she comes closer. Really hope that she's ok, she thought.  
  
"Yes, her name is Tatyana, but we call her Ana," said the man.  
  
"Your names would be," Paige asked. Oh they are gorgeous; to bad this guy is taken. Wonder about the other guy? He's tall, dark, and gorgeous. Just my type, Paige thought.  
  
"I'm Jeff Matthews, and this is my buddy Mike Grant," Jeff said.  
  
"Did you say Matthews," Paige asked. "My last name is Mathews too. Small world, she thought.  
  
"Cool," Jeff said.  
  
"Um, we don't have time for this," Phoebe said. We've got to save Tatyanna, she thought.  
  
"Oh, right," Paige said. Man that Mike guy is gorgeous, she thought.  
  
"Jeff, we have a bit of problem," Phoebe said. Oh do we ever, she thought.  
  
"Problem?" Jeff asked. "What kind of problem are we talking about?"  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at each other wondering how they'd explain this situation.  
  
"Don't freak out, Jeff," Paige said. Oh please don't freak, she thought.  
  
"Where is Tatyana?" as Jeff demanded to know. "Where the hell is she?"  
  
"This is a little hard for us to tell you," Phoebe said, stalling. Boy, it's really hard to explain, she thought.  
  
"Just tell me, I'm not going to freak out," Jeff said.  
  
"Please tell us lady," Mike said, looking to Paige. Wow! We've got to get to know each other, he thought to himself.  
  
Paige and Phoebe sighed. "Ok, your girlfriend was supernaturally kidnapped," Paige said. Hope he buys it, Phoebe thought.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Supernaturally kidnapped," Mike said. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"I'm afraid not.She's in grave danger," Paige said. What a way to meet a gorgeous guy, she thought.  
  
Jeff placed his hands on his face, shaking his head. No, this can't be happening, he thought to himself.  
  
"Please Jeff believe us," Phoebe said. "We can help you."  
  
"Follow us," Paige said, as they walked up to the attic.  
  
"What's up in your attic," Mike asked Paige.  
  
"You'll see," Paige said, as she thought you'll see.  
  
*** The young man and Tatyana shimmered into the underworld. He quickly said a restraining spell, and she was magically tide up.  
  
"Don't hurt me please," Tatyana cried.  
  
"Shut up bitch," Hunter said.  
  
"Please let me go, and I'll never tell anyone about this. Please just let me go," she pleaded with him once again.  
  
"I can't! They killed my father," Hunter said, letting his guard down for just a moment.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"One of them married my father and killed him. It's as simple as that," he said.  
  
"Why did you take me?"  
  
"It's simple. They come for you, and I kill them.Now shut up," he said, as he waved his hand in front of her, and she slowly passed out.  
  
"Now, all I've got to do is wait for them to save their innocent, and they die," he said with a smile.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Once in the attic Piper and Leo were flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. She was viably frustrated. Phoebe walks over to Piper as Piper shuts the book.  
  
"Wait a minute Piper," Phoebe said. "Were never gonna find anything in the book of shadows." Just then the pages magically moved to the Bethazor page. Piper and Phoebe didn't really notice the page. "Works every time," Phoebe said with a grin. "Thanks grams."  
  
"How do you know it was her?" Piper asked. Wonder whose always turning those damn pages, she thought.  
  
Phoebe looked down at the page. No, it can't be him. He's dead, she thought. Piper noticed the page as well. She looked at Phoebe.  
  
"It's not him, but maybe Cole knows who is doing this," Piper said comforting her sister. It's not him, she thought. "You know he worked with a lot of people. Maybe this is one of them trying to get back at him." Boy do I hope that I am right, she thought.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out," Paige said. "Summon his ass back here."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Jeff demanded. "Where the hell is my girlfriend?"  
  
"Jeff, man calm down," Mike said. "Please tell us what we want to know."  
  
Paige was instantly attracted to Mike, as he was to her, but she knew that her feelings weren't the most important thing right now. What was important, was trying to save the innocent and kill the demon. "We're good witches.The Charmed Ones with supernatural powers," Paige said. Hope he believes me, she thought.  
  
"Supernatural powers? Give me a break," Jeff said.  
  
"We don't have time to show you," Piper said, as she froze Jeff, Leo and Mike. "Ok, let's summon his ass here.Do you have a spell?"  
  
"Yeah, just a sec," Phoebe said, as she grabbed a paper and pen. Paige had already walked over to her sisters. "Ok, here it is," Phoebe said, as Piper and Paige stood next to her. They begin chanting,  
  
  
  
"The powers that be, I summon the. Bring Cole back to me. The Powers that be, I summon the. Bring Cole back to me. The powers that be, I summon the. Bring Cole back to me. "  
  
Wind began to pick up, a lighting bolt struck in the middle of the attic. There stood Cole once things cleared. Phoebe hadn't seen Cole in awhile, and wanted to run to him. No, I can't do that. I've got to move past this. He's here to help, she thought to herself.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole asked.  
  
"Cole, we need your help," Phoebe asked. I need you, she thought.  
  
"What can I help you with?" he asked, as he looked over at the young men standing in the room. "What's with them?"  
  
"Don't worry about them right now," Piper said. "We need you're help with a demon who has the same ammo as you." He better tell his something, she thought.  
  
Cole shook his head thinking of who it could be. "Describe him," Cole said.  
  
"Bethazore," Paige said sarcastically.  
  
He shot her a nasty look, not wanting them to know what the real reason was. "It's probably one of my apprentices."  
  
"Apprentice?" Phoebe asked. Since when, she thought to herself.  
  
"Since when?" Piper wondered.  
  
"Who cares," Cole said. They can't know, he thought to himself.  
  
Piper shot him a distrusting look. "Who cares? Who cares?? We need to know, damn it."  
  
Cole rolled his eyes. "Oh alright! It was before I met Phoebe."  
  
"Well, who is it?" Piper said, as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"His name is Hunter," Cole said, hoping they wouldn't ask anymore questions.  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Paige looked to one another wondering why he was being so cryptic about this, when they needed to know.  
  
"Hunter? He's not in the book of shadows," Piper said, as she flipped through it once again.  
  
"He wouldn't be," Cole said.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us?" Phoebe asked. Come on Cole, I know there's something up with you. Tell us now, she thought.  
  
Cole rubbed his forehead realizing that he had to tell them what he knew or they'd never learn to trust him again.  
  
"Cole damn it, there's an innocent at stake," Piper reinforced. "It'll be on your head if we lose her!"  
  
"Oh all right," Cole said. "He's my son."  
  
"You're what," Phoebe said, shocked. Her sisters were shocked as well. They couldn't believe it as they looked to one another.  
  
"You mean to tell me that wanna be is your son," Piper asked. This better be good, she thought.  
  
"Yes, he's my son," Cole began. "It was about 20 years ago that I met Hunter's mother, Melanie. She was 21. We feel in love, but we had to hide it because I was a demon and she was human. If the source found out, he would have killed us all...I couldn't let that happen..I took Hunter and Melanie to a safe place.When I was the source, I did check on him from time to time, but I never once went to him. I couldn't. I left that life behind when I fell in love with you, Phoebe."  
  
"Oh my god," Phoebe said. I though I was his first love, she thought.  
  
No one could say a word. They were too shocked to even think.  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe. I never wanted to hurt you," Cole said.  
  
"Yeah, well you did," said a bitter Phoebe, as she walked out of the attic.  
  
"Let me know if you're going to need my help," Cole said, as he vanished.  
  
"Oh my god," Paige said, "he's got a son." Who would have thought about it, she thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, that's not important right now. We need to find the innocent," Piper said. I hope Phoebe's ok, she thought.  
  
Piper went to over to Leo and unfroze him. "Honey, we have a big problem."  
  
"Yeah I know," Leo said confused.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Paige said, as she joked. "What are going to do about Jeff and Mike over here?"  
  
"I don't know," Piper said, frustrated. She turned back to Leo. "The demon that's got our innocent is Cole's son."  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes, we were shocked as well," Piper said.  
  
"Oh poor Phoebe," Leo said.  
  
"Yeah, well, she'll get out, she's got," Piper said. "There's no point in visiting the elders, because Cole hid his son. No one knows about him."  
  
Paige was making a gesturing noise, and Piper unfroze Jeff and Mike. Then men look around, wondering what had happened. "Come on boys, let's go downstairs, and I'll get you something to drink," Paige said. Mike and Jeff followed her down the stairs.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go and see what I can find out," Leo said, as he kissed his wife.  
  
"All right," Piper said, as he orbed out.  
  
***  
  
As Phoebe lay on her bed sobbing, Cole appeared to her.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm so sorry.Can you ever forgive me?" Cole asked.  
  
She quickly sad up and rubbed her tears away. "You really expect me to forgive you?"  
  
"Well, yeah?"  
  
"You bastard! How many times have I given you the benefit of the doubt???  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"No Cole! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I ever met you! I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with you! I'm sorry that I married you. Wait, that's right, I married the freakin source because of you!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Is that all you can say?" It's because of you that Prue died. If I hadn't tried to save you, we would never even be at this Point. Prue would still be alive!"  
  
"What about Paige? Without Prue's death, you would have never met your half sister!"  
  
"This has nothing to do with Paige!"  
  
"You brought it up."  
  
"Cole!"  
  
"I see you blame me and Paige! See I had a life before you and yes I've had many loves in my life. You weren't the only one!"  
  
"Leave Paige out of this. This is our problem, not hers! I do love her, but I miss Prue. It's just hard!" She began to cry again.  
  
"I understand," he said, as he came toward her.  
  
"Get the hell away from me," she said, as she backed up.  
  
"Sorry! I'll leave," Cole said, as he disappeared.  
  
"GOOD! DON'T COME BACK!"  
  
***  
  
Piper walked downstairs to Phoebe's room. She knocked on the door. "Phoebe," Piper called softly. "Please open the door."  
  
"Piper, please let me be," Phoebe said. She was very upset that Cole came to see her. He just didn't understand that she was still hurting.  
  
"No, I can't let you do this to yourself. We've got an innocent to save, and demon to kill. We might need to the Power of Three for this," Piper said. "Now get your ass out of that room now."  
  
Phoebe slowly walked over to door, and opened it. "I guess you are right. The Charmed Ones come first," Phoebe said, as she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Gotta a plan?" as Piper hugged her while the two sisters walked downstairs.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think you're going to like it," Phoebe said with a smile as the plan came to mind. He's going to pay, she thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Cole appeared in the underworld. Hunter was nearby. He had the young woman tied up with magical restraints. She was still passed out. Cole's son was to powerful for even the mere powers that Cole had acquired while he was in the wasteland. This was a job for the Charmed Ones. He stepped out slowly.  
  
"Son," Cole called out.  
  
Hunter quickly turned around. "Father!"  
  
"Hunter, why are you doing this?" Cole asked.  
  
"I wanted to kill The Charmed Ones to avenge your vanquishing," Hunter said.  
  
"It's not the way son.Evil is wrong. I've fought with it since I met the Charmed Ones. They helped me to see the light," Cole said.  
  
"What the hell did it get you?" Hunter asked bitterly. "Nothing!"  
  
Cole looked over to the girl who was safe for now. He didn't know for how long though.  
  
"All right son," Cole said. "I'll leave you be."  
  
"What? You're not going to do anything?" Hunter asked confused.  
  
"I can't Hunter. It's out of my hands," Cole said, as he vanished into thin air.  
  
"Damn it father!" Hunter yelled.  
  
He waved his hands in front of the girl.  
  
"They'll be here anytime," he said with a smile. Of course you're going to die to," he said with an evil laugh. He waved his hand, and once again she drifted off.  
  
***  
  
While in the kitchen, Paige was asking about Jeff's family.  
  
"So, I wonder how we are related." Paige asked. "Wait, I know." She began to remember him from somewhere. "Did you go to a funeral for a Maggie Matthews when you were 10?"  
  
"Yes! Yes I did! That must be where we met!" Jeff said.  
  
"My great aunt Maggie was your great grandma? Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right.How cool is this?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"Ok, enough with this family reunion. I want you to demonstrate your powers," Mike said.  
  
"Oh can. I have the power to move things with my mind, but it's a little different then what you may think."  
  
She looked around the kitchen and saw an apple on the counter. "Ok, see that apple over there?" She pointed out. She concentrated on it, and thought about the apple, and a few seconds later it materialized blue and white orbs into her hands.  
  
"Wow, that's cool," Mike said, impressed. "What's it called?"  
  
"Thanks! I'm still working on moving it with my mind, rather then calling for the object. Paige said. "Well, I like to call it."  
  
"PAIGE," Piper yelled interrupting Paige, as she walked into the kitchen with Phoebe. "We've got to find Tatiana. Quite flirting!"  
  
Paige wasn't too happy that her big sister embarrassed her in front of two hunky guys! She just glared at Piper, who glared back. Phoebe and her sisters walked over the table while the guys stood there watching. When they were all seated, she began telling them her plan. "I was thinking about that spell we used on Cole, and then we could also bring Hunter here. Piper you would freeze him, and we'd vanquish him," Phoebe said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Paige said.  
  
"Where are we going to be?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, Jeff, you're going home," Piper added.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I know my girlfriend going home with me," Jeff said.  
  
"Suit yourself," Piper said, not wanting to argue with Jeff. "But you stay out of the way!"  
  
"No problem," Mike said, as he was checking out Paige once again. She just smiled and checked him out as well.  
  
"Paige stopped that," Piper said sarcastically!  
  
"Well!" Paige said!  
  
"Ok, let's get this done," Phoebe said, as they headed back up to the attic.  
  
Once in the attic, Phoebe went to the table to write the spell, as Paige and Piper were waiting with Jeff and Mike. Leo orbed back a few minutes later.  
  
"Honey," Piper said, as she embraced her husband.  
  
"They don't know anything," Leo said. "Did you figure out anything?"  
  
Before they could answer, Cole appeared to them. "The girl is ok. Hunter isn't going to kill her.He thinks it's away to get to your three for vanquishing me."  
  
"We'll vanquish his sorry ass," Paige said. "But if he's anything like you are, were, whatever, he'll kill her!"  
  
"No, you can't. He's just a boy," Cole said, as he pleaded with Phoebe. "Besides I don't think he'll kill her!"  
  
"He tried to kill us Cole! Do you expect us to watch him kill this innocent as well," Phoebe said, as she picked up the vanquishing spell she had just written.  
  
"Please, I beg you. Don't kill my son," Cole pleaded.  
  
"Where is she?" Jeff demanded to know as he broke into their conversation.  
  
"She's in the underworld," Cole said. He looks to Piper with pleading eyes. "Please don't kill my son."  
  
"I'm not so sure we can let him live," Piper said. "It would go against everything we believe in. If we don't stop him now, he'll try to kill again."  
  
Piper nodded to her sister as Phoebe began chatting:  
  
"The powers that be, I summon the. Send Cole away forever. The powers that be, I summon the. Send Cole away forever. The powers that be, I summon the. Send Cole away forever."  
  
The wind began to pick up, and swirling around like a tornado. A lighting bolt struck where Cole had stood. He screamed in agony. He called out to Phoebe, but she just looked away. When it had cleared Cole was gone. Gone from their lives for good. Forever!  
  
"Phoebe, what did you do that for," Piper asked, as she walked over to her sister to comfort her.  
  
Phoebe looked to Piper with pleading eyes. "I can't go on with him a magical step away. I can't! I just can't! I do love him, but this is why it can never be.I need to move on. I need to find myself again."  
  
Jeff and Mike just looked in awe at what Phoebe done. Leo didn't understand why she used her magic for person gain, but figured that the elders would over look it because of all that she's done in the past. Piper walked back over to Leo.  
  
"Get them out of here when Hunter comes," Piper said, as Leo nodded.  
  
"Are we ready," Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's do it," Piper said, walking back over to her sisters.  
  
They began chatting:  
  
"The powers that be, I summon the, bring Hunter to me." "The powers that be, I summon the, bring Hunter to me." "The Powers that be, I summon the, bring Hunter to me."  
  
The wind picked up, in a swirl like tornado. Lighting stuck in the middle of the room, revealing Hunter, Cole's son. Piper froze him. "Leo now!" Leo orbed over to Jeff and Mike, and orbed them away.  
  
"Got that spell," Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, I've got it right here," Phoebe said as she holds up the paper.  
  
They began to chant as Piper unfroze Hunter:  
  
'We sisters three call upon the powers, vanquish this son of Cole We sisters three call upon the powers, vanquish this son of Cole We sisters three call upon the powers, vanquish this son of Cole'  
  
He screamed in agony as he began to burn until he disappeared.  
  
"Well, we've got that taken care of," Piper said.  
  
"Actually we've still go to bring Tatyana back," Paige said.  
  
"LEO!" Piper called out.  
  
A few minutes later he orbed in with Mike and Jeff.  
  
"Wow, that was cool," Jeff said.  
  
"We need you to orb underground to get Tatyana," Piper said.  
  
Leo shook his head. "This was always easier when Cole and I went underground."  
  
"What did you say honey," Piper said, as he ignored his wife.  
  
Phoebe had given Leo a piece of paper before he left. "What's this?"  
  
"A reversal spell for the magical binds."  
  
"Will this work?"  
  
"Yeah, it should."  
  
Leo orbed out before he could say anything. "I thought so," Piper said with a smile.  
  
When he arrived she was still passed out. Fearing it was too late, he quickly ran to her to check her pulse. "She's still alive," he said out loud. He placed his hands over her as a golden light emanated from his hands. A few minutes later, she looked at Leo.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Leo, and I'm here to get you out of here."  
  
"How," she asked.  
  
He pulled out the spell from his pocked. "This is how."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A spell!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
He read the reversal spell to himself and then he read it out loud. "Reverse this magical bind."  
  
The magical bind disappeared. "Wow, how did you do that??"  
  
"Magic! Let's go," Leo said as he touched her arm.  
  
A few minutes later Leo and Tatyana were back at the manor.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked looking around.  
  
"You're in the Halliwell Manor across the street, where you live," Paige said. "Jeff is right over there."  
  
Jeff walked over to Tatyana. "Ana."  
  
"Jeff," Ana said, as she hugged him.  
  
"Aww," Piper said, as she and Leo embraced.  
  
Mike walked over to Paige. "Would you like to go out sometime?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask! Let's go now," Paige said, as he grabbed her hand, and headed out the door. "Don't wait up!"  
  
Piper and Leo orbed away kissing. Ana and Jeff went back home never once letting go of each other. And although Phoebe was alone, for the first time in along time, she realized that she didn't need a man in her life right now! She smiled at that, and went back downstairs.  
  
Piper and Leo orbed to their room still kissing. Leo broke the kiss. "I'm sorry honey!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I made that silly comment."  
  
"It's ok. I love you anyway."  
  
Leo kissed her as they fell back on their bed. "I love you to Piper."  
  
She smiled and kissed him back. She knew that her life with Leo, and she couldn't imagine anything any different. Piper was happy! Happier then she's been in alone time! 


End file.
